Nothing Less Radiant
by theedgeofthedesert
Summary: AU LITERATI So this is what happens when Jess goes to a strip club for TJ's bachelor party...he meets a stripper named Rory. Watch the chaos that ensues in Chapter 6 when Lorelai catches our young lovers in Miss Patty's doing the hanky panky.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sucks I know.

Note: Yeah I know new story. Weird. I got some inspiration and I have to let it out before it disappears. Don't worry...The Reigning Lorelai will get done and the sequel will be coming out but this is a side story. I like the idea so I'm running with it.

A few things we must get through: Number one Lorelai and Rory are not related. Weird I know. BUT Lorelai does have a daughter...Chelsea. And she's like Jess's Rory...fell in love during senior year and then all that stuff happened and Jess left. Blah blah blah. This story takes place around when Liz is getting married to TJ. Remember kids this is AU. But the fundamental thing still apply.

P.S. I have no hostile feelings towards strippers. I don't think they're dumb. K thanx.

* * *

Jess Mariano was going to kill Luke Danes. That was a fact.

Why?

Because Jess Mariano was sitting in a strip club reading Hemmingway listening to his future step-dad and his brother talk about laps and why they don't exist. Meanwhile countless scantily clad women with breasts too big for their bodies invaded his personal space. Why don't they get that if a guy is reading Hemmingway he doesn't want a lap dance.

He figured strippers weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

There wasn't much logic to what they did really. They mostly shook their hips, took off their clothes, and climbed poles. It didn't spark an interest in him and it didn't turn him on. He was past that really.

Things were starting to get pleasant though. He had a beer, TJ stopped talking about laps thanks to Luke, and a girl hadn't come up to him in the past 5 minutes. Butin the distance he heard stilettos clacking against the stone floor. They were getting louder and louder until he finally he felt a presence behind him. He muttered, "Damn," under his breathe and spoke up harshly, "I don't want a lap dance for God sakes. Don't you bimbos get that?"

Suddenly he felt a swift kick bump against his chair scraping it forward. The girl came into view with an amused expression on her face. Jess drew a sharp breath and took in this new arrival's appearance.

She was more modest and classy than the other girls with more substance to her looks. She didn't look artificial…she seemed…real. Her long brown hair went past her shoulders and her bangs slightly covered her sapphire blue eyes. They still held a sense of innocence and shyness…something Jess couldn't believe seeing in a girl like her in a place like this. She was insanely gorgeous…prettier than Chelsea Gilmore Jess's first and only love.

"Let's get one thing straight buddy," the girl started, "I am not a bimbo. And you must not want a lap dance if you're reading Hemmingway. You definitely want to be curing insomnia if you're reading Hemmingway."

Jess smirked. This girl was smart if she knew Hemmingway. "What do you suggest I read then?" he asked amused. He could have a little fun with this girl.

She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "If you want something good you can't go wrong with Ayn Rand. Especially The Fountainhead. I read that when I was 10 and it was amazing," she exclaimed with her blue eyes brightening up as she talked about literature.

Jess thought he could have died and went to heaven when he saw those eyes bright up.

"Ayn Rand is a political nut," he retorted.

"And Hemmingway is a bore," she shot back.

"Earnest only has good things to say about you," he said playfully.

"Oh like you do? Cause if that's the case Hemmingway can kiss my bimbo butt," she said sarcastically.

Jess frowned a little bit remembering what he first said to her. He should probably apologize for that. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. It wasn't much but hey it was something.

The girl smirked at him figuring he didn't have much of a hand on words. She took a plunge by sticking out her hand and offering him her name. "My names Lorelai by the way."

Jess's eyebrows raised when he heard her name. He always figured that could end up being a stripper's name but he never thought he'd actually meet one. "Your last name's not Gilmore by any chance," he asked warily.

She laughed confused by his question and told him no. 'Good,' he thought, 'absolutely no connection to Lorelai Gilmore.'

"You know when someone gives you your name it's common courtesy to give them yours," Lorelai said.

He smirked once again…it was a strange habit…especially with this girl. "I'm not much for common courtesies but for you I'll make an exception. The names Jess."

Lorelai sat back in her chair with her arms crossed taking a good long look at Jess. After a couple minutes of their staring contest she finally said, "I like you Jess…I don't suppose you'll let me give you a lap dance but if you wait until midnight when I get off I can give you something a lot better."

Jess's eyebrows raised and he gave Lorelai a small smile knowing what she was insinuating. "And just what would that be?" he asked her.

Lorelai got up from her chair and slowly walked over to Jess. She bent down low enough so she could huskily whisper in his ear, "Keep thinking what you're thinking."

He smiled as she walked away and mumbled to himself, "I don't have a choice." He opened up his Hemmingway novel and continued his reading anticipating the hour of midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. kthnx.

Note: Oh geeze thanks for the reviews. Let's clarify something right now **THIS IS A LITERATI. **Which Rory/Jess. The Lorelai we're talking about is Rory. Don't worry I won't call her Lorelai the whole story. That would be too weird. I don't paticularly like this chapter at all. I wrote it in Jess's POV which was just weird. But I thought the whole conversation with him and Luke would be funnier that way.

Dione Robertson- I had to have that line in there. So classic.

Lee-Hello friend! You'll be able to get past the whole Lorelai/Rory thing starting this chapter I promise. And I know this hasn't been done before haha!I don't know why? That's why I did it. I have so many ideas in my head. Muahaha.

Mari-Thanks for using the word innovative in that review...it made me feel creative haha.

It might be hard to but...enjoy this i guess.

* * *

Jess POV

It was 11:55…I was getting pretty anxious.

I'm not some horny little freak really. I mean haven't gotten any since before I moved to Stars Hollow. Sure there was Chelsea but do you really think I had a chance having sex with her? This was really the first girl I'd seen in a long time that had caught my complete interest. The fact that she was a stripper but could still hold her own in an argument about Hemmingway was a huge turn on of sorts for me. Why the hell is this girl a stripper anyways? She seemed smart…why is she here?

My thoughts are broken when I see that Luke, TJ, and the others are ready to leave. I feel a little panicked forgetting the minor detail of Luke being my ride back. That means I would have to tell him I'm going off to go screw a stripper who's an Ayn Rand nut. What a great conversation this will make.

Luke stops in front of me and signals that we're leaving but I shake my head no and keep staring at my book.

If I refuse to leave this awkward situation that will come up could just go away. Or not.

"Jess…why aren't you getting up…we're leaving…I thought you'd be glad," he said to me sounding a little annoyed.

I stared straight at my book while saying, "Can't I'm meeting someone here. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

From the corner of my eye I saw Luke's eyebrow rise questioningly at me.

"Who are you meeting up with?" he asked.

"None of your business," I retorted.

And almost out of nowhere Lorelai appeared out of her sexy get-up but now in a wife beater and jeans. Why is it that even in a simple outfit this girl looked orgasmic?

Just take the girl and go Jess before Luke even notices anything. It could be that easy…if she didn't have the urge to speak.

"Hey…ready to go?" she asked while winking at me.

Patience grasshopper.

Luke looked at Lorelai and then looked back at me confused and a little bit shocked. He yanked me from my chair and I dropped my book. He dragged me away from Lorelai who was looking slightly amused. Luke finally let go of me and started to rip into me.

"Jess…what the heck is going on? Where are you going with this girl." To her apartment. Because I'm sure not doing anything with her above a diner.

"Luke I'm not 17 anymore. You don't have to know where I'm going every waking moment."

"Jess…this girl…is a stripper. She works here!" That explains her lack of clothing during working hours.

"And…?" What was the point of this anyway?

"Do you even know her name?"

"You think I'm that stupid Luke. You offend me. It's Lorelai," I retorted smirking.

His eyes widened.

"And no her last names not Gilmore so don't freak out," I added quickly.

"I always knew that would turn out to be a stripper's name," Luke muttered.

"My thoughts exactly."

"How are you getting home? You better be at this wedding Jess we're counting on you!" he said sticking his finger in my face. He needed to put that thing away.

"Don't worry about it Luke. I always have a way to get by."

"I will hunt you down if you're not there Jess."

"I know."

"And um…use protection will you." He said uncomfortably. Oh God.

"Oh Luke don't even…ahhh!" I replied disgusted.

I didn't even want to remember this conversation.

Luke and I said our goodbyes and I awkwardly made my way back to Lorelai.

"So what was that about?" she asked curious.

"Oh…he's my ride home that's all. So Lorelai…should we be leaving?"

"Yes we should. By the way…call me Rory. I only use Lorelai while I'm working."

"Rory it is," I said nodded.

We walked out of the club and headed to her car. We walked closely to each other and I swear I could feel sparks going back and forth between us. I awkwardly put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at me shyly and stopped us for a minute.

"Jess…I feel kind of weird about this now. I mean I have one conversation with you and all of a sudden I want to have sex with you? What is that? What is wrong with me?" she rambled looking distressed now.

I usually have that effect on people after awhile.

I laughed a little. "I know it is a little weird. We don't have to do anything you know?"

Wait…did I just say that…since when was I a nice guy? Her smile brightened a little and she relaxed. Maybe it was because of that.

The drive to her apartment was filled with silence. I mostly stared out the window thinking of what could possibly happen when we reached our destination. What were we going to do…sit around and watch movies?

The car stopped breaking me out of my thoughts and we reached the apartment building. It was nice. I mean it didn't look like rats and cockroaches were usual tenants so even that to me was a good deal. Her apartment was on the first floor, which saved us a long awkward elevator trip. We stepped through the door and immediately a tiny Chihuahua greeted me jumping onto my leg wagging it's little tail excitedly.

I hate dogs.

Rory laughed at my discomfort and picked up the overgrown rat while heading into what seemed to be the living room. I followed her cautiously in there while she put her dog in its cage. I took a look at my surroundings and I gotta say this is a pretty nice apartment. She looked over at me and smiled looking like she didn't know what to do. Then again I didn't know what I was doing either.

"So…" I said awkwardly looking around aimlessly.

"Um…so do you want to watch a movie I guess?" she asked shyly.

I looked at her standing like an awkward teenager on the first date and felt a tug at my heart. I had this intense urge to just be near her at that moment. She seemed so shy despite the confidence she pulled out during our first conversation. Maybe it was the job. Maybe that wasn't her.

Either way I wanted to know her.

I nodded at her giving her an answer to her previous question. She relaxed a little bit and starting talking nonsense about movies and went to a cabinet that was filled with more movies than I could count. She picked out House of Wax saying this was one of those nights she needed to see Paris Hilton die. I laughed a little at her comment and settled myself on her couch. She put the movie on joined me.

As things got a little more jumpy and too queasy for her during the film she snuggled into me more. Pretty soon her arms were around my waist and her head was on my chest. Despite what was going on in front of us…it seemed like the most peaceful moment. She lifted her head up to look at me and our eyes locked and time froze. She lifted her head closer to me and leaned in towards her shutting my eyelids slowly. Her hand reached behind my head pulling my head towards her even faster and our lips lightly touched sending me into oblivion.

I'd never felt something that good in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own anything. kthanxbye.

Note: So I haven't been able to pop out a chapter recently...it's been an INSANE week. I have Vacation Bible School at my church and I taught 2nd grade with my friend. And plus after we went out with all the other workers to hang out n stuff. But anyways a very funny coincidence for you all. So I'm signing in kids the other day and turns out there's a Finn and Colin in the Pre-K class. And they're best friends. It made me happy. Thanks for all the reviews! They're much appreciated. I'm not up for leaving replys...I'm exhausted and I have to go out AGAIN soon. But review more! Have a lovely weekend!

* * *

A hour later Jess rolls off of Rory onto the blue cotton sheets of her bed in a heavy sweat. He tries to catch his breath while Rory pulls the sheets around herself breathing just as hard. Her eyes are as wide as saucers and she lays on her side to look at Jess.

"I can't feel my legs," she whispers.

He laughs and wonders at how after their recent activity she still looks so naïve. He looks deep in her eyes and sees how scared she is. Of what he doesn't know…but he knows he's just as scared as her.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks nervously.

She smiles shyly and Jess carefully brushes away her bangs so he can see her face more clearly. The only thing that's lighting the room is the moon and the white light shining on her pale face makes her look like a porcelain doll. Jess forgets to breathe looking at her waiting for an answer. She laughs suddenly at his question and the ringing sounds coming out of her mouth sounds like music to Jess's ears. She stops and he sees a more playful look in her eyes. The awkwardness begins to diminish and they both feel a sense of comfort between them.

"It's definitely not a bad thing…I think I kind of like not feeling my legs," she says playfully now more relaxed and in her element.

Jess smirks at her comment and remarks, "I could tell you liked it with the really loud moans coming out of your mouth."

Rory's eyes widen and she gets up hopping onto Jess hitting him. He laughs as he holds her wrists so she can't deliver any more blows to him. They roll over so that Jess is on top of Rory. They catch each other's eyes and once again time freezes. Rory's breath seems caught in her throat looking at Jess. She feels lightheaded and take the initiative to give into her desires. She easily gets her arm out of Jess's grasp and reaches to the back of his head to pull his head down to hers. Their lips touch and just like the first time their thoughts cloud and their senses take over.

She kisses him lightly while feeling him let go of her arm. She feels cold from his touch and reaches back for his hand intertwining it with hers. The kiss deepens and she moans quietly as she allows his tongue to explore her mouth. A minute later they break apart in need for air and Jess gets off of Rory but pulls her to him. He rests his head on her matted hair while she buries herself in his chest breathing in his cologne wondering where she's smelt it before. But she realizes this is his own unique smell. She realizes how good it feels to be where she is in his arms smelling his cologne.

She realizes how much she wants him to make her legs numb all the time.

She smiles contentedly to herself feeling the waves of sleep come over her. Her breaths become softer and her eyelids droop as she falls asleep. Jess looks down at her and smiles at how peaceful she looks. He feels different lying there in a foreign bed with an even more foreign girl in his arms. But he knows that with time he wants to make things familiar. He wants to know everything about this girl. He wants to figure out the mystery. And most of all he wants to make her legs numb all the time. He pulls her closer and kisses her hair and watches her sleep. Pretty soon the same sleepy feeling washes over him as he falls asleep without worry for the first time in a year.

* * *

The next morning Rory stretches out on her bed expecting to hit another body and finds that she doesn't. She looks around confused at the floor still seeing male clothing scattered but no male. She gets up tiredly and grabs her wifebeater and underwear to put on. She quietly makes her way around her apartment searching for Jess. But the sounds of frying and clattered pans lead her to the kitchen where Jess is cooking breakfast in just his boxers. Rory makes her way to him and wraps her arms around his waist while lightly kissing the back of his neck. He momentarily stops watching over the sizzling bacon to turn around and face her.

He cradles her head in his hand and gives her a soft kiss. She kisses the corner of his mouth and he feels like he's walking on air. Keeping one hand on her cheek he wraps one around her waist pulling her closer to him. She sighs as he kisses her deeply. They seem wrapped up in each other forgetting everything including the breakfast cooking on the stove. It isn't until they hear the loud crackling of the pan that they come back to earth.

Rory looks over at the pan and laughs while Jess curses under his breath taking the pan away from the stove. 15 minutes later they sit down to breakfast eating in silence. Jess looks past Rory's head to see the clock and curses again under his breath realizing he has to get home to Stars Hollow by 11. It was 9:30 and he began to get disappointed at the thought of leaving Rory. She notices his distress and furrows her eyebrows at him confused. Seeing her body language Jess answers her unasked question for her.

"My mom's wedding is today and I have to be there by 11. But I have no idea how I'm getting back."

Rory thinks for a few moments before coming up with the easy solution. "I'll drive you back," she says simply. Then an idea pops into her head and she starts to get excited.

"Wait," she starts, "how about I go with you to the wedding. I mean that would be fun…I would get to see you all dressed up. It could be fun."

Jess frowns a little at the idea. "Um…are you sure? Because this isn't going to be your typical wedding. My mom is a nut after all. She's having a Renaissance wedding."

Her smile brightens even more at the idea. "A Renaissance wedding? You mean with the really cool dresses…and even a court jester?"

Jess just shrugs. "It's Liz…she's nuts."

"That would be so much fun! Are you in the wedding?"

"Yeah…I have to walk her down the aisle."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Just darling."

"Let's go together."

"Why would you want to come to my mother's wedding Rory? I mean you don't need to."

"Yeah I know but I want to."

"Why?"

Rory sighs a little frustrated at how difficult Jess is being. "Jess…this whole thing that's going on at the moment…I don't do it very often. I never do it at all actually. I don't just bring guys that go to the club home…it's not me. I like you Jess…I can tell you're different. Any guy that reads Hemmingway in a strip club is different. This isn't…a one time only thing for me. I don't know about you but it's not for me."

Jess smiles at her lengthy confession feeling relieved that they're on the same page. "I like you too Rory."

"Good to know."

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable coming to my mom's wedding. I'm not exactly well liked around in my town."

"I can deal with a few pricks Jess it's part of my job. Let me come please."

"Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you," Jess says as he sticks his finger in her face.

Rory squeals and jumps up from her and runs into her bedroom. Jess sits back thinking about what the day could bring. He didn't even know this girl and she was going to meet his mother…and maybe even see Chelsea. This could make or break them… and he was deathly afraid it could break them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but seasons 1,2, and 3. When Gilmore was GOOD.

Note: Oh my goodness. My life decided to get crazy on me. Seriously I've been so busy for the past like 2 weeks that i've hardly been home. I have a life all of a sudden. But anyways I've rolled out a new chap for you kids and I hope you like it. While you're at it go check out my 2 other stories The Reigning Lorelai and She Reigns. They're really different from this one but still the same old LIT action. A lot more emotional actually. Kthanxbye!

* * *

"Places like this do not exist."

"Oh but they do."

"How did you live here for 2 years? How could you stand it?"

"I had no choice."

"You poor thing."

"Have any regrets now?"

"Maybe 1…wearing this dress."

"You look nice though."

"A little too nice…"

"Rory…it's a wedding."

"Jess…people are going to know I'm a stripper by this stupid dress."

"Just…be quiet okay. Stars Hollow wouldn't know a stripper is their G-string hit them in the face."

"Then why is that guy in the diner giving me a weird look?"

"That's my uncle…he saw you last night."

"Oh yeah that guy! The one that pulled you by the ear."

"Stop laughing."

"But it's funny."

"No it's not."

"You getting pulled by the ear is funny."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You asked for it then…"

Jess stops their walk to the diner by pulling Rory to him. She immediately stops talking when she sees the look in Jess's eyes. She closes her eyes knowing what's coming and Jess smirks as he leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth softly. He wraps an arm around waist and brings her closer. She brings her arms around his neck and stands on her tippie toes to kiss him softly. He moans at their contact and nibbles on her bottom lip. They continue this for another minute before the slam of a glass door startles them and breaks them apart.

Rory looks up in a daze and sees a girl standing in front of the diner staring at the 2 of them confused. She's pretty with short brown hair and startling blue eyes. She feels Jess get tense against her and pull away slowly. The girl just raises an eyebrow at the two of them and walks away from them calmly. Jess shakes his head looking completely uncomfortable now.

"Old girlfriend?" Rory asks curious.

"Sure…you could call her that," he replied nonchalantly while pulling out a cigarette.

She shifts from one foot to the other. "Did you love her?"

He doesn't answer for a minute. He just lights his cigarette and inhales the deadly fumes slowly. When he exhales he also nods at her.

So he did love her.

"I told her I loved her last time I was here," he explained not looking her in the eye.

She nods…understanding a little. "Did she say it back?"

"I didn't stay long enough for her to answer back."

"That's kind of stupid."

"Well…you have to know me and her…"

"I guess I do," she mumbles.

Jess sighs and drops the cigarette and grinds his shoe into it. "I didn't want you here Rory. You wanted to come. This is exactly why I didn't want you here…"

"You've got to be kidding me. What Jess so your perfect ex-girlfriend wouldn't see us together. Or maybe you brought me with you to make her jealous. I think your plan is working cause she looked mighty surprised to see you sucking face with me!"

"I didn't want you to come so you wouldn't meet her I admit it. But it's for a totally different reason. I just met you Rory…I didn't want to bring Chelsea into the mix so early."

"Why?" she whispered looking like she was going to cry.

"Because…I knew this would happen. I knew she would see you and I knew you would ask questions. Chelsea was such a weird part of my life for me and I messed up with her but I don't regret it."

He steps closer to Rory taking her hand and squeezing it. He looks at her trying to tell her somehow that he wants her. She looks away from him not making eye contact with him and avoiding his gaze. She sighs.

"Whatever," she mutters pulling her hand away from his. "I'm just going to walk around for awhile…you go get ready…I'll see you in a bit."

He nods knowing that she needs this time alone, to process what's going on around her and if she can handle it. "Okay."

After wandering for what seems like hours she ends up at a bridge. The lake glistens as her heels clank against the wood and the soft quacks of the ducks bring about a peaceful air. She reaches the middle of the bridge and takes a seat on the wood dangling her feet near the water. A light breeze picks up and as soft pink rose petals blow past her she thinks to herself.

What the hell am I doing?

What was she doing in a town called Stars Hollow with a guy named Jess that she just had mind-blowing sex with the night before? And why was she arguing with him about an ex-girlfriend whose name was Chelsea? What was wrong with her?

Oh yeah…he made her legs numb…that's what got her here.

She knew there was something more to that. She knew there was a reason she brought him home with her. She'd never done that before. All the guys that came to the club were usually scumbags who ogled at her like she was meat. Then again she usually didn't have a top on when they looked at her. But Jess…he was so different. When he first looked at her she felt real. Not like some doll on display.

But out of the blue a soft feminine voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey."

It was Chelsea.

Rory smiled softly at her and gave her a mumbled hey.

She sat down next to Rory feeling a little awkward.

"So I guess you're here with Jess?"

"Yeah…I am."

"A word of advice."

"Sure."

"Don't get too attached to him," Chelsea tells her with sincerity.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Jess…has a tendency to run. He did with me. I broke through his walls so he ran. And that was the end of us," Chelsea reminisces.

"I'm sorry," Rory says sincerely.

"Don't be…I don't regret what happened with us. But you…you seem to like him. And he seems to like you. I know Jess and he was looking at you like he looked at me once. Just…don't get attached…it only gets you hurt," she advises with no hint of jealousy in her eyes or demeanor.

Rory nods knowing what she means. "Thanks for the tip. My names Rory by the way."

"Chelsea," she responds giving her a small smile. "You better get to that wedding before it starts. Should be interesting.

"You going?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Nah…I never met Liz…Jess told me about her but I never met her."

"Oh…well maybe I'll see you around again sometime."

"Yeah…maybe you will."

Rory gets up and gives Chelsea a small wave as she walks off the bridge and into town. She sees Jess in the distance looking uncomfortable and slightly disturbed while talking to a plump woman who seemed to be flirting with him. He flinched as the woman pinched his butt and she laughed walking away. Rory smiled at him and continued walking to him knowing that it was going to be too tough to not get attached.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i only own seasons 1,2, and 3 on DVD. When Rory was actually normal and had good taste in boyfriends. ahem ahem. kthnx

Note: And here my friends is the 5th chapter of this story. Sorry I took such a long time getting it out to you but what can I say...I have a life. Things are geting hectic now that school is drawing near. But it would be nice and encourage if I got lots and lots of reviews. So if you read this chapter...review it...or you die. seriously. Or i just won't update anymore. Uh huh that's right. So review like crazy! kthanx.

"You should walk people down the aisle more often…you look good doing it."

"So says the girl I'm making out with."

"What is this place anyway?"

"Miss Patty's."

"What's a Miss Patty?"

"Dance studio."

"She should teach pole dancing around here. That'd be a fun class."

"Rory."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking through it."

"Well I'm not seeing your best work."

"You sure?"

"Oh! Ok now I am," Rory squeaked as Jess slid his hand up Rory's dress. He caressed her thigh and her breathing became shallow the closer Jess's hand got to her panties. When they reached their destination Jess pulled them down and Rory gasped against his mouth and reached for the buckle of his belt. Jess smirked at her actions.

"Someone's horny."

"Shut up you started it."

"Because you wouldn't shut up."

"God why are we doing this in a dance studio?"

"It's more fun that way."

"But someone could walk in."

"And then they'd get an eyeful."

"You're mean," Rory mumbles while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. She smiled against his mouth as she played with the waistband of his boxers and he groaned at her teasing. She finally gave in and dropped his boxers and Jess wasted no time working his leg numbing magic.

Luke Danes could waltz.

That simple fact made Lorelai Gilmore scared out of her mind.

Since when could Luke waltz?

After they danced for the 3rd time Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She had to recollect herself.

She had to find her purse too.

So she excused herself from Luke, telling him that she misplaced her purse that went oh so nicely with her outfit and that she would be back in a little bit. She wandered around the reception area trying to remember where she put her purse. But all she could think about was Luke waltzing.

She decided to try Miss Patty's, the last place she remembered going before the wedding. She had to help Liz fix her dress. That's right! That's where she left it! She walked over to Miss Patty's thinking about the day so far and how entertaining the wedding had been. It had its funny moments, like the priest, and Jess walking his mother down the aisle looking like a deer in headlights.

Jess.

The name itself made her skin crawl.

Of course the name of the boy that broke your only daughter's heart would make your skin crawl. It was only natural. But seeing him today made her just a little bit angrier. The fact that she and Chelsea would never be able to get away from that kid. That as long as there was a Luke and Liz in Stars Hollow there would be Jess. It made her want to punch something.

And the nerve of him to bring a date.

That's what Luke told her anyways. That he met her at TJ's bachelor party the night before. And he went home with her and bam! Here they are at Liz's wedding. But she hadn't seen this girl anywhere. She thought she would have been able to pick her right out of the crowd…just find the most scantily clad girl in the audience. She was a stripper after all. The only funny thing about the situation was Luke's face while he told Lorelai the story. That was the priceless part.

Where were Jess and his date anyway?

As Lorelai walked up the wooden steps to Miss Patty's dance studio she thought to herself, 'They're probably screwing like rabbits somewhere. God bad mental image.'

She reached for the door and slid it open only to be met with her mental image.

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God."

"Get an eyeful there Lorelai?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the first 3 seasons. It's all I can stand at this point...

Note: The wait is ovaaa! Sorry I take soo long. I have a life and it's very dramatic. Extremely actually. But here it is. The 6th chapter. I decided to go a POV again. Sorry if Rory is a little OOC but she's more assertive in this story..just the way it is. Sorry if you hate it.

Please remember that her and Lorelai aren't related in here...it makes it easier.

Rory POV

I remember my first day at the club. I was the new kid, and I was also the youngest one there. None of the girls liked me, except for Coral. She was the veteran of the group if you will. She took me under her wing. Showed me the ropes and stuff. She gave the me the best advice I could get in that place. She also gave me the most important rule.

"Never fall for a guy who comes in here," she said to me once. "Johnny will eventually find out and all hell will break loose. And all the guys that come in here are sleazebags anyways. Even if it's against their will."

Johnny is my boss. He's really a sleazy guy but what can you do? He takes care of all of us. We're like his daughters. But he's not the greatest dad in the world if you ask me. It's not like I need another one anyways. I've got a perfectly good dad in Staten Island. A perfectly good dad who doesn't know his daughter's a stripper.

Needless to say I broke the number one rule of a stripper's guide to life. And look where's it's gotten me.

I'm sitting here getting yelled at by some woman I don't even know.

And my panties are on the other side of the room.

The woman is really pretty though. She oddly looks like Chelsea…. but she can't be her mom. This woman looks way too young to be Chelsea's mom. I'm hardly listening to what she's saying at this point. She's just yelling at Jess who has this smirk on his face. I don't think he's listening either.

Oh God…now his uncle is in here too.

"Lorelai? What's going on?" he asks. But he's not looking at me. He's looking at this woman. I'm _so_ confused right now. Why would he be asking me what's going on.

The lady speaks up. "I come in here looking for my purse and I find your nephew and his stripper humping like rabbits in here."

Ah wait…I'm really confused now. Is her name Lorelai?

And woah! She just referred to my profession as if it's dirt. This is so on now…

"Hey now wait a second don't call me a stripper like it's something that's beneath you."

The woman raises her eyebrow at me like I have two heads. "What if it is beneath me? I mean where do you get off doing something like this in a dance studio of all places. Kids dance here!"

I just shake my head. It's not I meant to do it in the first place…Jess is hard to refuse in that aspect. Especially since he does it **so** well.

The woman and Jess's uncle start talking and I turn to look at Jess who's looking bored as hell.

"Hey Jess," I whisper, "Why does that woman look like Chelsea…is she her sister or something it's a little freaky."

Jess snickers at me and answers, "Nope…close… that's her mother."

My eyes widen. "That's crazy…that means she had to have had her at like 17 or something…"

"16 actually," he interrupts.

I gasp, "Where does she get off looking at me like I'm a slut?"

Jess laughs a little seeing how angry I'm getting and I give him a death glare. He stops and just shakes his head.

"You know you two are more alike than you think," he says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask confused.

"Well you two do have the same name…"

My eyes narrow as I look at the woman talking to Jess's uncle. I don't know why I'm so mad. Maybe I'm just tired of people looking at me like I'm dirt when I walk out of the club. Even the guys that come in there.

I'm definitely not taking it from a woman who had her kid at 16.

The two adults finally finish their conversation and turn to us. Jess's uncle speaks up.

"Alright Jess you're coming with me and you…I don't even know who you are but you're going home alright?"

Ha…that's really funny mister.

Lorelai's got a satisfied look on her face. I have no idea why. Maybe she just hates Jess that much. He did date her daughter after all. Maybe he really broke her heart when he left.

Jess just keeps on smirking and says, "Whatever you guys are totally overreacting."

Lorelai's eye's narrow and she walks so close to where Jess is sitting and hisses, "Don't whatever us you little punk! You think you can just come into this town whenever you want and shake things up but you can't! Especially when you bring some girl that you met the night before. What did you pay her so you could parade around town and piss us all off? I wouldn't put it past you…she's not jealous Jess. She's over you and she's moved on. Accept it and put this poor girl out of her misery."

Jess's eyes darken but before he can say anything I'm at my feet. I push Lorelai out of Jess's line of vision. Her, Jess, and his uncle look shocked by my action. But this lady's pushing my buttons…she hit the big red one.

"What me and Jess do is none of your business alright lady! You have no right to come here and start yelling at us for doing anything in this goddamn town when you got pregnant at 16. You don't get to call me a slut…but you know it certainly takes one to know one doesn't it. And just shut up about your kid alright! If she's so over Jess should you be too? God you sound like you're in love with him or something."

I finish my rant and look over at Jess who's looking at me like I'm an angel. I smile sadly at him. "I'm gonna go Jess. You know where to find me alright?"

He just nods and I turn to leave. Lorelai doesn't say a thing and Jess's uncle is red in the face. He wants to rip my head off I'm sure.

But I walk out of that dance studio with my head held high. I hear Luke in the distance yelling at Jess and Lorelai walking to the doorway staring at me as I walk off.

Yeah that's right Lorelai…I'm better than you think.

"Hey kid…you forgot your underwear!" I hear her yell. She sounds just as triumphant as I felt 2 seconds ago.

Damn.


End file.
